realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hundlestone
Hundlestone is a small town astride the Northern Means; the only route through the Spine of the World to Icewind Dale making it a strategic location. Sitting inside a rocky valley and flanked by the imposing Spine on the east and west, it is surrounded by two stone walls. The town is home to about 1200 persons, mainly dwarves and gnomes, but some humans as well. Some travelers and passing merchant caravans pass through on their way north. During the warmer months, it is a bountiful valley full of game and flowers but those months are at a close and always far too short. Hundlestone is also notable for running some mines working the Spine worked by seasonal miners, many coming from Fireshear and Mirabar to the south and leaving before the snows come. Some of these mines actually go deep enough to connect into the Underdark. This has created a small but constant requirement for mercenaries. It also used to attract adventurers looking for Underdark experience, most of whom are somewhat mad. Bad winters often imprison travelers in the pass, so Hundelstone is used to hosting unhappy visitors. he overland route linking the Icewind Dale to southerly Faerûn, the Northern Means runs through a pass in the It.s a place of low houses with sharply sloped roofs designed to shed snow and boulders falling from the mountains. The houses are built low to the ground, as most of the living space is cut out of the rock in a series of cellar rooms. The folk who live here are largely dwarves and gnomes, but there are also about 250 humans. Most dwarves and gnomes make their living carving mining tunnels into the Spine of the World. Their lengthening reach has increasingly brought them into contact with monstrous predators of the Underdark, and many humans make their living as monster slayers, paid 100 gp each month plus 25 gp per kill (shared by those who fought each beast). Adventurers often come for a summer or two to hone their battle skills and gain experience in the Underdark. Most humans spend their days as guides, guarding and directing caravan trade between Icewind Dale and points south, or as hunters in the crags. Game is plentiful near the pass because of sunflower moss, a rich, green foliage named for its buttercup-like spring flowers. The moss grows rapidly, supporting a huge population of rock hares. People usually slay the foxes, wolves, raptors, and crag cats that prey on the hares, so the hares are plentiful. Hundelstone boasts 100 skilled smiths where one can buy ironmongery, and there are five guest houses. There is little else of note in this refuge. It.s named for a famous dwarven smith of long ago, Hundel Hurler-of-Hammers. His tomb is said to be in a high mountain cave somewhere near the village that.s guarded from thieves by two war hammers that fly and spit lightning. The newly established Jilker Patriarchate has arrived in Hundlestone. The dwarves and the Ten Towns have become concerned about the vulnerability of the town with the rise of the Dark Arrow Kingdom of orcs and organized Frost Giant activity. It was also centered in any Luskan designs on the North. If it fell into the wrong hands, any route to the Ten Towns would be severed except through Ironmaster’s often iced in harbor. The Ten Towns, particularly Bryn Shander, depend on the pass to for their own supplies and scrimshaw trade. As winter sets in around Hundlestone, a delegation from the Patriarchate and Bryn Shander has arrived to discuss Hundlestone’s winter defenses and a separate dwarven initiative. The Patriarchate wants to try and find or create an Underdark passage from the north to Hundlestone using its Underdark access for a year-round connection. The trickiest issues of contention are the caravan tariffs levied by Hundlestone on all caravans that pass through the area and tempers have already flared on the issue. The delegation includes a detachment of Forgemark and regular infantry and several loaded wagons. While here, it is the intent of the group to tend to a nearby dwarven shrine as well. Additionally, the last caravan of the season is expected within the week. It is vital to the Ten Towns to get through the winter. Included in the caravan is a dwarven contingent led by a Reclaimer bringing several dozen young dwarven children destined for Sunderhelme and a traditional education hopefully leading them to the priesthood. Several other recruits are to be expected. While the journey has been long, it’s most dangerous ground may lay ahead as it passes through the Spine of the World. The caravan’s already large escort has been supplemented by another Forgemark detachment. The delegation is lead by Forgesmith Tolrin Jilker, a cousin of Patriarch Hignar Jilker. While an accomplished cleric, he is overly trust and needs to spend more time away from his holy water. The Iron Knight Barus Clinkscales is in charge of the 32 soldiers that accompanied the Forgesmith. The party is part of the delegation. Their task has been broadly defined as assisting Forgesmith Tolrin, keeping the King’s cousin alive and keeping the Ten Towns delegation in line. Morning has just come and your days are about to begin. While the soldiers stay in a nearby warehouse, the party is staying at a gnomish run inn, the Goblin’s Groin. It’s worn placard outside shows a gnome with his boot on a goblin’s groin holding up a mace. Category:Large towns Category:Settlements in the Spine of the World